Winter's fate
by Marvel-ous1109
Summary: The ex assassin finds himself having to protect someone other than himself- can he handle it or is this task too much for our favorite Winter Soldier?
1. Chapter 1

WWoooo! First chapter! Review &amp;&amp; Favorite people!

What i listened to write this story: Lets get in by Lloyd ft 50 cent.

I tend to pay attention more to the rhythm, chorus, and beat more than the lyrics. It helps me write better.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Cara helplessly looked around for shelter from the rain, making that her third hour walking through the snow-covered woods completely lost. Maybe she should've listened to Terry who specifically told her to not go hiking that morning. Tugging on the sleeves of her drenched snow jacket, she wiped her wet locks away from her face and continued trudging through the thick layer of snow covering everything in her path.

Unlike others, she's the opposite of someone considered 'calm' in these kinds of situations, she panics and thinks the world is going to tear down the middle. Every direction her eyes looked, she saw nothing but trees and snow, slowly it was hitting her- after three long hours of trying to convince herself she wasn't lost, it hit her.

She was completely lost.

Cara quickly wiped the water dripping off the tip of her nose and reached into her backpack, pulling out the rest of her power bar. Maybe eating a little would get her mind off being shivering cold and being lost. Her face suddenly scrunched up in disgust as she bit down on the bar only to find it soggy and watery.

"Aw, C'mon" She stomped her foot, wrapping the bar back into the package and stuffing it in her backpack. "That was the only food i had! I'm starving"

From being exposed to the bitter cold snow and rain, her body was using every last bit of heat it had. That was the last hour and now she was running low on that heat and it was visibly clear on her face, her lips were dark purple and her skin was turning sickly pale. Her fingers were stiff and numb, and who knew how her toes were doing.

Cara knew she was running on little time before her body would began to shut down from hypothermia, and her hopes of finding any place to warm up were beginning to run low. When she felt herself wanting to give up and sit in the woods and freeze to death, she caught a glance of something in the distance.

"Oh my god!" she gasped seeing the most beautiful sight in her life. Her energy levels shot from 0 to 100 in seconds as she ran from where she was all the way to the cabin. All she hoped was that she wasn't hallucinating or dreaming, and have the cabin suddenly disappear from her vision, but that seemed to run distant in her mind. All she could think about was taking a hot shower and food.

She hesitantly looked up at the cabin then made her way up the steps. It was oddly quiet around, no signs of animals or even birds. Cara lightly knocked on the door, not wanting to sound too desperate and scare whoever was inside-away. "Hello, uh. I'm sorry to disturb you but i'm some what lost and i need some help getting back to my camp"

Stuffing her hands inside her pockets, she thought to herself that maybe it wasn't the best idea to say she was lost. What if some rapist lived in there waiting for some poor lost tourist like herself to come by. She took a step back from the door and shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

Everything remained completely silent.

She knocked again, "Excuse me, but i really need some help out here" she spoke as a freezing cold breeze hit her and made her teeth chatter, "I'm soaking wet and i'm cold, look i'm not asking much other than some directions to get back to my cabin"

Nothing.

She bit down on her numb lips and looked a the windows on both sides of the door. Maybe there wasn't anyone inside? This was possibly the only place she was going to find for the next couple hours and she was not going to freeze to death knowing there was a perfectly good cabin right in front of her. As guilty as she was going to feel for doing this, she thought to herself, "With desperate times comes with desperate measures" and then she looked around for any sign of possible hunters ready to blow her head off.

She then grabbed her lucky bobby pin and put it in the lock, twisting and turning until she heard the familiar sound. "My good luck" she whispered kissing the black bobby pin-that up till now hadn't managed to let her down.

Cara slowly opened the door and peaked her head in, checking for anyone inside- and seeing that it was empty, let herself in and locked the door behind her.

Looking around the place, she saw that it had a small living room with a couch, a coffee table and a small tv, and to her right was a kitchen. The first thing she went for was the fridge and cabinets, imagining that there would be food. To her surprise, everything was completely empty, there was nothing in neither the cabinets and fridge. The only thing she managed to find was water and orange juice.

"Useless" she muttered closing the fridge door then walking down the dark hallway to find a bathroom. Not to her surprise, the bathroom matched the rest of the place, being completely empty with a only shower, a toilet but at least it had towel hanging on a hook hanging against the wall. Flipping on the lights, she rummaged through the cabinets underneath the sink and then grabbed the towel to dry her hair.

Scrunching her face up, she stared at the towel feeling that it was damp- as if someone had used it not that long ago. There was someone there, just not there at that time she thought to herself as she dried her dripping hair, then wiped her face. At least the towel didn't smell bad, actually it smelled pretty good with a musky scent.

Hanging the towel back on it's hook, Cara couldn't help but feel that being in there wasn't a good idea. What if the person walked in suddenly and caught her in there? She had no clue what kind of person lived there, what are the chances of a little nice old lady living there so secluded from society? Very slim.

With the bad feeling eating away at her, she quickly tied her hair into a pony tail and turned off the bathroom lights before heading out of the to leave the cabin. Still shivering from the wet clothes that stuck to her body, she was ready to leave. At that point Cara was willing to risk hypothermia then being potentially murdered for breaking into someone's cabin.

Zipping up her jacket, she walked to the kitchen to fill her water bottle when she heard the door being unlocked and then she saw the door handle twist. Cara looked around panicky, and quickly found herself running back into the hallway and slamming herself up against the wall, holding her breath and squeezing her eyes tight- praying softly. "Oh god, oh god" She mouthed.

Good job Cara, see what you get yourself into when you don't listen to me? she listened to her conscious say.

Thankfully whoever it was didn't seem notice anything, as they walked in the kitchen and turned on the water. Cara looked down the hallway, first thinking to hide in the bathroom, but the bathroom didn't have any way to escape. Then she noticed the last door at the end of the hallway, she guessed it was the person's bedroom. When she didn't hear the faucet anymore, she quickly raced to the room and locked herself in there.

Just like she had thought, it was a simple room with a bed, a closet in the corner and a sofa chair sitting across from the neatly folded bed. To her luck, there was a window right above the bed, which she jumped on top of and hurriedly tried to unlock the window. "C'mon!" She growled using all the force she had to pull it open. The window suddenly unlatched and slid back with more force than she had wished, creating a loud sound as it hit the window frame.

Cara stopped and listened carefully, fearing that the loud sound echoed through the cabin. Everything had become quiet- not a good quiet either, it was the type of quiet that both people in the cabin listened to. Cara only reacted when she heard the loud thumping sounds of boots against the floor getting louder and louder towards the room. She threw one leg out of the window and nearly screamed when she heard a loud sound of breaking and snapping wood.

"Whata-"Her brows furrowed in fear when she saw a metal hand sticking straight through the door, and then the hand clutched the door and pulled it completely off it's hinges breaking it in half from so much force.

Cara didn't think twice, knowing in less than ten seconds there was going to be someone walking into that room wanting to rip off her head, and so she threw herself out, luckily having the snow break her fall. Picking herself up, she looked up at the window- she was not about to wait for the maniac to appear, so she began to run as fast as her legs could take her back into the woods. She didn't care what direction she ran, as long as she got away from that place.

She had never ran that fast in her life, and at that second she begin regretting not taking track in high school as she felt her breaths shorten and legs become wobbly. Dodging trees and looking back to see if the person was after her, Cara felt something nearly scrape against the side of her face, it was so fast that didn't see what it was until it lodged into the tree behind of her. She picked up her pace, but from a quick glance she saw it was a black sort of knife.

She spun around again, looking for whoever threw it when she felt a sudden excruciating pain in her shoulder that hurled her back onto the snow. She looked down and saw the same black knife jammed deep into her flesh, blood running down her arm and dripping off the tip of her fingers. Her eyes widened and she yelled in pain as her free hand wrapped around the knife and tried pulling it out.

Whoever threw it must of had a lot of arm power to throw with so much strength from so far. Cara cried out in pain as the knife barley moved- it only drew more blood from her shoulder that stained the snow in red. Without the slightest clue, a man suddenly appeared over her, It must of been the same one who broke the door and threw the knife. Cara whimpered as she tried helplessly crawling back away from the man who looked at her with death in his eyes.

He then lunged at her and picked her up, wrapping his cold metal fingers around her neck, "i'm sorry!" She cried, hot tears flooding down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to break into her cabin, i was just lost!" Her hands wrapped around the unfamiliar feeling of cold metal, she looked down and saw that the man's arm was indeed metal. She furrowed her brows in confusion and looked back at at the man's stubbly face,He was wearing a baseball cap that covered his long hair underneath and his eyes were dark and cold.

With his free hand, he grabbed the knife and jerked it out from her shoulder with ease. Cara yelled in distress feeling more blood run down her arm, "Please don't kill me" she cried. The man's face hadn't seemed to change, he still had the cold and dark look of a 'killer' written all over him, and Cara just so happened to be his next victim.

With all the force Cara had, she kicked the man straight in his groan forcing him to drop her and then she took off watching as he fell to the snow in pain. That only seemed to anger him even more as she chased after her, clearly with ten times more the velocity she had to get away. Catching up to her within a couple seconds, he tackled her to the snow and with his flesh hand knocked her right out before she could start screaming.

* * *

Let me know know what you think? :) i hope you enjoyed reading this! Review and Rate!

Loads of love!:* (muah!)


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank KatanaNightengale and Cali for both reviewing the first chapter! thank you guys so much! your reviews both really mean a lot to me! This chapter is for you guys! :) So i hope everyone reading this story enjoys this chapter as well, i know it's not action packed but these next chapters are gonna help lead into some crazy drama and fights!**

**Songs i listened to:**

**Timbaland ft various artists- Bounce**

**The Weeknd ft Drake- The Zone **

* * *

The assassin, also known as 'Bucky', tossed the girl over his shoulder and took her back inside the cabin where he tied her down to a chair and dug through her backpack. He may of been out of cryo for a while and getting painful headaches, but he still had his sharp assassin senses and something told him HYDRA was behind all this.

With the help of his cybernetic arm, he tore the backpack to shreds as he looked into every inch of the bag for any signs of tracking devices.

Upon finding nothing other than a water bottle and a half eaten power bar, he furrowed his brows with an unfamiliar and uncomfortable feeling.

It was "_that_" feeling, the one of not knowing and having to listen to the little voice in the back of his mind, something In which he never did rely on as a HYDRA assassin.

All he can do till this day is blame himself for not killing the man on the Heli carrier, "his mission". And this was all thanks to that little voice that forced him to jump in the water and save the man.

Shutting out the messy thoughts in his head that kept telling him he was wrong about the girl in front of him, Bucky picked himself up and walked over to the window, peaking through the blinds. He looked for anything different, for any signs of agents hiding or for any snipers. Any little movement or sound he could catch- but everything was quiet, just a leaf that floated down from a branch caused him to nearly jump to action. Jerking his knife out from his belt, he held it low against his thigh and he pressed his back to the wall, waiting for someone to come busting threw the window.

He counted to three in his head and when nothing happened, he peaked back out the window.

_Nothing?_

He wasn't accepting it, his senses were on high alert, but the other voice in his head told him that nothing was there. Bucky clenched his jaw with anger realizing that there was nothing out there, that he was putting himself on edge. He tucked his knife back into his belt and glared out the window trying to put the pieces together when he suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound.

Without a second to think, he had his grip back around his knife which he held in his attack stance, ready to take out whatever was making that strange sound.

He cautiously looked around the cabin and saw nothing there, yet the buzzing sound didn't stop. Bucky quickly found himself walking towards the girl, staring at something lighting up in her pocket. He ripped the device out of her pocket and stared at it, flipping it around in his hands with a lost look on his face. The twenty first century was not familiar to the assassin and neither was its technology, everything just seemed too complicated to learn.

"5% battery?" He read off the screen.

The device which unexpectedly buzzed in his metal hand, created a loud clatter on the cybernetic plates forming his palm. The uncomfortable vibration that ran up his arm forced him to angrily lock his fingers and crush the contraption in his grip into bits and pieces.

The angry assassin's nose flared as he watched the pieces fall to the ground, realization hitting him that HYDRA was going to do anything in their power to find him, and clearly the girl was their first failed try.

* * *

A couple hours after the incident, Cara woke up to nothing but the uncomfortable silence around her, yet surprised to find herself still alive. She looked around, or as far as her neck would allow her to, the 'weird' man was nowhere in sight and she was more helpless than she thought, finding herself tied up to a chair with her shoulder still oozing with blood.

"Oh c'mon!" She panted tugging at her wrists and ankles which she had lost feeling of. Cara then glanced down at her shoulder, seeing that it still hadn't stopped bleeding and it was still throbbing.

"Hey guy who tried to kill me! Listen, can we please have a civilized conversation?" She called out trying to look around, but there wasn't much she could see since she was facing the windows with her back to the kitchen and the hallway. "You know one without any weapons?"

She waited for a second but there was no response. Not even the slightest creak.

Maybe that was her chance, Cara tugged once again against the ropes, but instead of loosening its grip she made only the chair rock side to side.

Just as the chair tipped and nearly fell, a sturdy hand caught her and forcefully sat her still.

The next second, the same man from outside came into view, this time he wasn't wearing a baseball cap and he was wearing a jacket that covered his arm.

He stared a Cara making her feel as if he was burning a hole into her soul before glaring down at her shoulder and saying something, but nothing near to her understanding.

Cara stared at the man utterly confused at the words that had left his mouth, it was nothing close to English.

"What?" She scrunched up her face and shook her head catching onto the accent of what he was speaking, "Are you speaking Russian?"

The man continued to glare at her, he knew every Hydra agent knew Russian to some extent, but he repeated It in English anyways.

"I said You won't have to worry about me killing you" he gestured to her wounded shoulder, "You're gonna bleed out anyways."He then glanced down at his watch around his flesh wrist, "You've got less then 6 hours"

Cara rolled her eyes at him, "it's actually 4"

The man questionably looked at her, wondering how she knew that, but he ignored asking and slammed his hands against the chair.

"Enough with this, who sent you huh? Hydra? Shield?"

Cara leaned far back into the chair shaking her head frantically, "Who the hell are Hydra and Shield!? I work at Starbucks buddy, I'm just a 20 year old girl from California who was just so unfortunate to get lost here in the woods in Canada and get kidnapped by some psychopath" she made sure to rumble on through the last part of her sentence, which the man did end up clearly understanding.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" He furrowed his brows in anger, for a Hydra agent he expected more of a debate from her, but so far he wasn't getting much.

Cara shrugged letting out a exasperated sigh, "I have nothing else to make you believe me, I mean I only have my id" her eyes the widened, realizing what she had said. "Yes! My id check it! You'll see I'm not lying! It's in my back-"

Her mouth fell open upon seeing what she once used as a backpack was now nothing but shreds of fabric scattered on the floor behind the man.

Cara whined, "That was an expensive backpack! Do you know how long I had to wait on a waiting list for that!?

The man stared at her in annoyance as she rambled on, he was mentally deciding either she was an agent that was very good at acting or she was really telling the truth.

He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes shut with the sudden flash of pain, Cara's voice echoing in the back of his mind.

"Oh great really?! My phone too?What else haven't you torn to shreds?

"Shut up!" The Assassin suddenly shouted, cupping his hands around his head.

Cara instantly stopped her complaining, feeling him being much more angry than before.

As he forced himself through the pain, he then said "You see this?" slipping out his knife and twirling it around in his fingers with ease. Cara swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head watching every precise movement of the knife.

"I will kill you with it if you do not tell me how the hell you found me and who sent you"

His words stung much more than his expression- which he made very clear, he 'will' kill her without the least amount of regret.

Cara nodded, "Okay so how I found you? well I really wasn't expecting it, I thought i was gonna die out there frozen and then I saw your cabin and I knocked but nobody answered, look I thought nobody lived in here okay?" she shrugged, not realizing what the man in front of her was really capable of, who he really was. "And I'm telling you once again! Nobody sent me!"

Without another word spoken Cara saw the angry movements of the man as he crushed one of the arms of the chair and then flung the knife at the wall instead of potentially using it on her.

The fear quickly settled back in as she remembered what he had done to the door earlier with his bare hands. She couldn't stop herself from looking at the sleeve that covered his arm, but she did see the detailed metal plates that formed his fingers.

She gulped down, looking at the damage in the wall that the knife had done. "C-can I ask you something?"

The man ran his flesh fingers through his hair, quite surprised that she was asking him that, yet no expression showed on his face.

Without bothering to answer, Cara continued on, watching as he moved to the window and looked out, "Don't you think that if I was sent here by this shield or Hydra you speak of, I would've done what needed to be done already?"

He kept quiet, pressing his weight against the window Frame, listening attentively to what she was saying.

"I mean look at me" she laughed, "Do I really look like the type to be anything special? I can't even throw a punch"

It took a minute for it to sink in, then he turned around and stared at Cara, thinking what to do. Should he kill her or let her live?

As an assassin, there was never the option to let his 'mission' live, but lately he's been doing just that.

"Hey were are you going?" Cara asked watching as he walked down the hall without saying anything and then closed himself in a room.

She wasn't sure if it was the bathroom or the last room but she heard a couple loud pounds, as if he was punching the wall then everything went quiet.

* * *

Inside the room, Bucky walked over to his closet which didn't contain much inside other than a tool box and a couple pieces of clothing. Grabbing a large metal cupboard from the back of the closet, he walked over to the window and hammered it around the window Frame, completely shutting out any light that escaped into the room.

Bucky flexed his cramped hand as he sat in the darkness of the room, thinking to himself for a couple of seconds before he had to go back out. Why couldn't he just find it in him to trust what she was saying? He couldn't possibly prove that she was a Hydra agent but he also couldn't prove that she was not one, so there was only one thing left to do.

He felt his blood boil not enjoying the feeling of having millions of thoughts running through his head and having to second guess everything he was doing. He rubbed his temples, getting rid of the pain-it was the only way he knew so far to get rid of the frequent head pains.

Appearing back in the living room, he grabbed his knife out of the wall and then walked over to Cara who squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for her nasty inhaled a shaky breath and bit down on her bottom lip, saying

"Okay, before you slaughter me I just wanna apologize for breaking into your cabin" she let out a cry, "I'm sorry, i really am"

His dark eyes watched the familiar scene play out in front of him. Images of the past flashed quickly through his mind, scenes that he couldn't remember perfectly but the reactions of all the people he was assigned to kill were all too familiar to him. Some people didn't even have time to react before they were laying in a pool of their own blood, while others did, selfishly offering to do anything just to save their own lived and watch others die.

Swirling the knife In his bionic hand, he forced the cold thought out of his head and cut the rope around her wrists and ankles with a quick motion, watching her face relax.

The girl peaked out through one eye and let out a shaky deep breath, relieved to see him putting the knife away. Rubbing her achingly red wrists and shaking out the numbness from her feet she then said, "See I knew you would come to your senses, so can I go now?"

Bucky furrowed his brows wondering where she had got that idea from? After all this she really thought he was just gonna let her walk away, he still didn't trust her one bit for all he knew she could be tricking him.

"No"

"What do you mean no!?" She argued, taking a step towards him but quickly stopped remembering that he had a knife. She stepped back, swallowing the lump of fear in her throat as she tried putting on her demanding voice,"I'm not staying here! I have to get back!"

"I don't trust you, for all I know you could go tell them where I am" his voice then grew dark, "And I am not going back there to be some puppet again"

A moment of silence feel in between the two, both of them trying to read each other's next move. Unfortunately Bucky reacted much quicker, grabbing her before she could make it to the door. Picking her up off the ground was like picking up a feather to Bucky who threw her over his shoulder causing her to scream.

"What are you doing!?" Cara yelled balling her hands into fists and hitting his back which didn't seem to hurt him the least bit. "Hey! let me go!"

Ignoring her demands to put her down, he marched down the hall and stopped in front of the room where he threw the door open, shoved her inside the dark room and then locked the door.

"Let me out! Hey! Don't you dare leave me in this dark room!" He heard her scream and collide her hands against the door, "Let me out! Hey! I said let me out dammit!"

Putting on his black baseball cap, he grabbed his keys and a black device off the counter top before heading out of the cabin, leaving Cara screaming and pounding on the door. He knew she wouldn't be able to go for long, but he wasn't going to sit around and listen until she did stop, he would loose his mind if he did.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and Favorite! **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter i forgot to apologize for uploading so late! i got side tracked with school and slight writer's block, but i'm back now! **

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Songs i listened to:**

**Jamie Foxx ft Drake- Fall for your type**

**The weeknd ft Drake- The zone**

* * *

If there's one thing that scares Cara more than anything, its being in the dark. The fact the she can't see her surroundings, and not knowing if there's something standing in front of her makes her skin crawl.

And there she was, facing her worst fear dead in the face.

Cara felt her way around the pitch black room to the nearest corner where she cradled herself and began frantically breathing.

"No, no, no" she panted digging her face into her knees. "Please get me out of here, please get me out of here"

Not only could she see nothing, not, even her own hand in front of her face but she was surrounded by an abyss of empty silence which caused her to jump to any little sound, imaging something there to kill her.

"Get me out of here, please someone just get me out of here"

It felt like she had been waiting for an eternity, every minute feeling like an hour sitting in the corner of the dark room praying to get out of there.

About an hour after the man had left, she heard familiar footsteps approach down the hallway and then the door flew open, letting a ray of light from the hallway illuminate the room.

Cara jumped up and nearly sprinted out of the room as the man stepped aside commenting, "I thought you were dead"

She had been so worried about getting out the room that she had forgotten about her shoulder, "I bet that's unfortunate to hear" she sarcastically spat, stopping across from him in the middle of the hallway.

"Here" he said ignoring her attitude. He tossed her a duffle bag and then pushed her back towards the dark room.

"What is it?" She asked turning and facing him.

He Looked angrily at her, clearly not having the patience to explain to her that he had gone to get some supplies from the hospital a couple miles down the road.

"Figure it out" he said ready to close the door behind her and lock it when she suddenly yelled and spun around, putting her foot in between the wall and the door. "Wait! How am I supposed to work in the dark?"

He gave her a I-don't- know- figure-it-out look and then opened the door slightly. He noticed how panicked and pale she looked, with sweat forming around her forehead and her hands were shaky as she held the bag.

"I"m gonna need a mirror and lights" she pressed her lips into a wide smile, bringing his curious attention to her face. He wondered what was wrong with her, maybe it was all the blood loss that was finally taking effect.

She wiped her forehead, clearing her throat and looking back into the dark room, "lots of lights"

* * *

Bucky had no choice but to let her work in the living room where there were plenty of lights and a mirror up against the wall. He had to admit It helped to have her right in his view and not alone in the room where she could be plotting something against him.

The girl, who's name he still didn't quite get- if he even cared to get it, opened the duffle bag and pulled out the supplies that he managed to steal from the hospital.

She scrunched up her face as he stared at a little box in her hand, "uh, where did you get this?"

Bucky looked at her with a blank and uninterested expression, once again he didn't need to explain himself to some little girl.

Her brows knitted together as she licked her lips in amusement and held the box out towards him, "You stole this, didn't you?"

He didn't need to answer, the expression of wanting to murder her was clearly written on his face. Listening to her go on and on made him think that Maybe keeping her alive wasn't the route he should've taken.

The girl shook her head looking down the box labeled 'Cephradine', an antibacterial medication which she knew was only used in hospitals. She let out a sharp breath and shook her head continuing to curiously dig through the bag, taking out exactly what she was gonna need to stitch her shoulder back together.

Surprisingly, Bucky had managed to 'steal' all the right supplies that's she was going to need, he even took a whole bag of cotton balls which she knew would eventually be useful.

Due to the lack of entertainment in the cabin with no tv or even a radio, Bucky had nothing to watch other then girl who was lost in concentration, sticking her tongue out in between her lips as she read the labels of all the medication and then sorted each into a different pile.

She looked like an expert, knowing exactly what was useful and what wasn't. Bucky mentally checked off her moves as he watched carefully, if he could pay enough attention to the details, maybe he could possibly figure out who she really was.

She slowly removed her big jacket and then began to take off her shirt underneath when she suddenly stopped and turned.

She looked at Bucky, forgetting that he was even there, "uh, do you mind?" She twirled her finger motioning for the him to turn around.

Being so captured into what she was doing, Bucky didn't even seem to notice that she was taking off her clothes, that is until she told him to turn around.

He hesitantly got up and walked over to the window, letting his eyes wander over the empty and dark woods. He was quiet in his own thoughts but his mind was far from being in peace. Everything in his body was telling him to kill her off while he still has a chance, but there's the little voice in the back of his head that wont let him do it.

He hated it, the voices and having to think all the time, it was exhausting to do. Maybe he was better being off as the assassin he once was, then he wouldn't have to endure the painful memories of the monstrosity he did to innocent people.

* * *

Cara felt her cheeks burn as she watched him get up and walk over to the window. Showing her body wasn't something she was comfortable with, even if she did have a sports bra on and especially in front of some man she had just 'met' less than 24 hours ago, there was no way she was gonna give him a show.

Looking over to make sure he still had his back to her, Cara quickly slipped off her dirty black shirt And then looked into the mirror seeing the unpleasant open gash on her shoulder. It was still throbbing with dry blood around the open wound, but thankfully there hadn't been enough time for it to get infected.

Cara winced as she grabbed a disinfecting wipe and rubbed the dry blood off, revealing an ugly purple cut underneath.

"Thanks a lot" she muttered, glancing over at the man who had heard what she had said and turned around, now watching her work on her own shoulder with a glare in his eyes.

Her first instinct was to cover herself, but she knew there was no use, if he hadn't listened to anything she had said this far, what makes her think he was gonna listen now.

As much as it bothered her that he was watching, there wasn't much she could do so she slightly turned so she wouldn't have a clear view of him and continued working. She tossed the last wipe aside and then grabbed the vaccine filled with the antibacterial Medicine, positioning the needle over her shoulder.

She took a deep breath and quickly injected the serum into her arm knowing the less time she stared it the less pain she would feel.

"oh shit that one hurt" she hissed blinking away the tears in her eyes once she pulled the needle out of her arm. That wasn't even the worst part yet.

"How do you know about all this?"

Cara turned with a surprised look on her face, not expect to hear his voice all the sudden. "All this what?"

He looked at the table where the duffle bag was and then motioned to her hand.

She grabbed the green nylon string that she carefully had to attach to the rounded hook then answered, "Medical school"

It grew quiet after she answered but she didnt seem to mind it. She was used to him just completley ignoring her mid way through a sentence. The assassin though focused on the small amount of information she had just given him. What if by Medical School, she meant working for HYDRA'S medical team or SHIELDS? She wasn't specific, making him feel cautious.

"Alright, well here goes nothing" she let out a sharp breath, the thought racing through her mind that she only had minimal training with stitches, nothing more than 1 week of actual precise work.

Flexing her fingers, she focused all her attention to the needle positioned at an angle. She knew If she messes it up and her arm gets infected, she could lose her arm.

She watched In mirror the needle slip underneath her skin and pop out again. Cara could feel him watching but he seemed far more focused on her hand movements than on her.

She winced at the pain of pulling the string that closed the skin tightly together and then she looked at her arm, reviewing her work. "That's one" she groaned, using the back of her hand to wipe off the sweat off her forehead. "Alright just a couple more, c'mon you can do this" She muttered in a long exhausted sigh.

Finding herself working in the middle of a long silence, she looked at the mirror and saw the man sitting in thought, yet he hadn't taken his eyes off her what she was doing. Why was he so focused on her? She felt like she was a piece of steak being watched by a lion.

Cara cleared her throat breaking the silence,"So you got a name?" She asked sucking in a deep breath, her eyes switching back to watch her hand work the needle through the wound.

* * *

What sounded like simple question to her wasn't to Bucky. She wasn't simply asking what his name was, she was asking him to look back into his past and remember his real name, something he couldn't do without having painful flashbacks.

Up until the moment of facing the man on the bridge, Bucky didn't know anything about himself other then the fact that he was called the winter soldier. He remembered some pieces from the incident that day, but most of it was a blur from being wiped out after that mission.

_He did remember however, the man dressed in causal clothing who had blonde hair and carried a shield with the colors blue and red along with a red star in the middle._

_Unlike most of the Winter Soldier's easy missions, this man on the bridge was different, he was strong, blocking the hard punches from the assassins bionic arm and he was much faster than an average person._

_That only angered the winter soldier as he found that killing the man wasn't an easy task._

_As hard as they fought against each other, they were an even match, the winter soldier with his damaging cybernetic arm and the blonde soldier, also known as 'Captain america' had his incredibly strong shield._

Bucky rubbed his hands over his face shaking the images out of his head. There was a long silence as he looked up, finding himself back to reality. The girl who was still concentrated on stitching up her shoulder, looked over at him wondering why couldn't he at least answer her question.

Another white flash blurred his eyes bringing him back to his memories.

_The man maneuvered his away around the assassin and grabbed his shoulder, sending him into a flip mid air. The winter soldier'a face mask slipped off as he landed, but he quickly regained his balance preparing for another attack._

_Instead he found the man standing across from him, mouth hung open in shock when he saw the assassin'a face._

_"Bucky?"_

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

_His brows knitted together in confusion, why would that man call him Bucky? His name wasn't Bucky... or at least he thought._

_The assassin lost his words, suddenly wanting to know why that man called him Bucky, but instead he pulled out his gun hesitantly and shot at the man across from him who instead of ducking behind something or covering himself, he stood there speechless. There was a change in his face, a painful look flashed over his eyes as he looked at the assassin in front of him.  
_

_Suddenly a powerful kick connected to the soldier's back, sending him rolling to the ground and forcing the gun out of his hand. He got up and glared back at the man once more, there was something about the way he stared at the assassin, it was like he knew him yet he had no clue who the blonde man was. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**Once again, do not worry things will start getting intense! i just need this opening chapters to be about the characters so then the fights will be easier to understand. Please Review and Favorite! Thanks guys!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**first off, i just wanna thank the following for their really encouraging and wonderful reviews! **

**-taytayfanatical (Thank you so much for you lovely and kind reviews! it makes me feel fulfilled to know you enjoy this story!:)**

**-KatanaNightengale (Thank you for the constructive help on the story! even though the review isnt there anymore, It helped me fix up some things and hopefully i can be more careful and do better with the next chapters!)**

**I hope all you lovely readers enjoy this chapter! It's mostly focused on Cara and how she will lead herself into some bad situations. **

***Dont forget to Review, Favorite and have a good time Reading!***

* * *

Cara sat up hearing the door open, and then a small white box landed on the ground as the door then slammed shut with a loud thud.

It has been three days since the man last spoke to Cara - not that they had regular conversations anyway.

She let out a sigh as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, staring at the closed door. "Good morning to you too" she groggily said, lifting the blanket off her body and walking over to the box near the door.

Fortunately for Cara, her eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness around her after being in the room for so long, things were much clearer to see now.

She picked up the small box and opened it, letting out a frustrated sigh once seeing what was inside.

"Oh joy, bread... Again"

She closed it back up and placed it back next to the door, even as hungry as she was- she didn't want bread again.

Cara knocked on the door, hearing his footsteps become distant. "You know some real food would be nice"

She hoped for at Least a one worded answer- like he always gave her, but this time he said nothing.

For these past three days, she's had nothing but bread, stale crackers and water. She was getting sick; her stomach hurt and she felt extremely tired.

Cara laid back down on the bed and covered herself. The emptiness and silence making her feel alone and extremely home sick. It's been four days that she's been in the cabin locked up like a prisoner with some crazy man who's name she still didn't even know and who had some serious anger issues.

Cara pictured the streets filled with ''missing person" posters with her face on them, covering light posts all over town. Terry and Sarah probably thought she was dead, or lost somewhere. She wondered if her family knew that she was missing, and if they did all she could hope was that they were at least doing okay.

More images flashed through her head from the incident that led to her being to being trapped in this hell hole room.

* * *

**3 days ago...**

Something made him snap the night that Cara stitched up her shoulder. He held his head in his hands and groaned in pain.

"H-hey, you alright?"

Cara swallowed the lump in her throat and approached the man.

"What's wrong? Is it your head?"

She hesitantly reached for his shoulder to comfort him, but he suddenly lashed out. Cara jumped back from his swinging metal arm as he jumped up with a completely different expression on his face.

_The assassin looked up to find the man from the bridge holding the shield by his side with a distraught look on his face. The winter soldier looked around finding Himself back on the damaged heli carrier that was falling rapidly from the sky._

_There a few feet away from the assassin stood Steve Rogers, 'Bucky's best friend and not Captain America, the Winter Soldier's enemy._

_They both knew they only had minutes left before the carrier would crash, but that's all the winter soldier would need to finish off his assignment- and if finishing off his assignment meant going down with the heli carrier, he would do it without any hesitation._

_"I'm not gonna fight you" Steve said and then dropped his shield. "You're my friend"_

_The word 'friend' didn't have the slightest meaning to the assassin. All those years of doing HYDRAS dirty work made him forget the meaning of everything, even life itself._

_"You're my mission!" _

"Your mission!? Wh-" before Cara could finish, the man tackled her to the ground. Cara's head collided against the floor, making her cry out in pain. "What are you doing!?" she screamed watching his bionic hand raise up into a fist.

The assassin looked at her with rage. His eyes clouded with anger and grew dark. He didn't see Cara in front of him, he saw his 'mission'- the man on the bridge.

Cara's body froze with fear as she watched him on top of her. She may of escaped death earlier, but now there was no way she was getting out of this.

The metallic plates forming his forearm each separated and then connected together, sending a destructive force to his fist.

Cara yelled for help struggling under his weight that pinned her down to the ground. "Please don't hurt me!" She begged, kicking underneath him.

"Please don't!" She screamed, bringing up her arms to shield her face from the metal fist coming down right at her.

* * *

"Stop!" The voice screamed in his head, bringing him back to reality.

The assassin blinked the blurriness out of his eyes just in time to stop himself from hurting the girl. His angry features relaxed and then he Slowly lowered his fist.

There underneath him shielding her face was the girl, and not the man on the bridge like he had clearly saw.

His watched the scene in regret and then he slowly got off the girl who still shielded her face- until she felt the mans weight lift off her lower body.

She then slowly moved her arms down and stared at him with her eyes full of fear and tears.

She quickly got up and backed away from him- there was no way she was going to risk getting close to him again.

There was a long pause between the two. The girl, terrified of what had just happened stood far from the assassin, wiping the tears from her eyes.

He looked down at his hand and then balled his fingers into a fist. All the destruction and death that he's done with nothing but the force of his bionic arm ran through his mind; All the people he's killed or hurt, it was all his fault.

He then looked up at Cara who looked pale with fear, and he thought to himself-if he had not snapped out of it, he would've killed her too.

After that, with no sort of explanation he locked her in the room and hasnt let her out since.

* * *

Cara hurriedly changed into a long sleeve shirt that she suspected belonged to the man from how loosely it fit her, and then zipped up her snow jacket.

She Peaked under the door and didn't see nor heard any sign of him in the cabin-he must've left like he did every morning.

Feeling like this was going to be the only chance she would get, she took a deep breath and then grabbed her 'lucky' bobby pin out of her hair.

"Please work" she breathed out, fitting it into the door lock and twisting it. Her eyes fell into concentration as she twisted it and at the same time turning the knob. If she twisted the pin too hard, it'd break, and if she didn't twist enough, the knob wouldn't unlock. She bit down on her tongue and then wiped off the feverish beads of sweat on her forehead.

Another twist and turn of the knob and she heard the 'click' sound, making her face fall into disbelief.

_She had actually done it._

Without another second to waist, knowing that he would be back soon, Cara rushed down the hallway and looked around- just to make sure he wasn't secretly there.

She then quickly moved to the front door, unlocked it and then swung it open, allowing a blistering cold breeze to blow into the cabin. She looked up to the dark sky not knowing if it was morning and the sun hadn't set yet, or if it was still night time.

Cara then slammed the door shut and rushed down the slippery steps into the thick layer of snow.

She stopped, letting out a warm breath into the cold air as she realized something. One problem was solved- getting herself out of the room, but now there was another problem. She didn't know what way to go, everything looked the same- should she go to the right? Or the left? Or How about straight?

Cara looked in every direction fearing that she would run into the man. She ran her fingers through her hair in panic, when suddenly something clicked in her mind- it was something she hadn't paid much thought to in the beginning, but now it made sense.

It was the day that he gave her the duffle bag full of medical supplies for her shoulder.

She snapped her fingers as It all clicked in her mind. It only took him an hour to leave and come back that day, and he didn't just get those supplies from anywhere, right? She had even pointed out that all the prescription medicine he got was only available in hospitals. That only meant one thing to her- finding help.

"Hospital!" She jumped nearly yelling. Cara felt a rush of hope as she began making her way back through the woods- determined to find that hospital no matter what.

Every step she took, she found herself turning around watching her back for any flying knifes.

Within an hour, she felt sick and tired. She had a high fever and bad chills but she kept moving anyways. The sun was finally lighting up the sky and there was a cloud of mist rising off the snow as it melted.

Cara though, paid no attention to what was ahead of her. She was more focused on rubbing her temples, trying to minimize the migraine she had, then to notice a road coming up ahead.

As the forest came to an end, Cara tripped over the edge of the road and fell to her knees. She winced in pain and then stood up, wonder what kind of snow was that hard.

***HONK!***

Cara jumped back as she noticed a car coming at her in high speed. The vehicle squealed as the driver stepped on the brakes and luckily stopped less than an inch away from hitting the girl on the road.

Cara, amazed to see the buildings across the street from her, lost her attention on the car that honked again at her. She quickly stuck out her hand yelling "I'm so sorry!" And then darted off the road towards the small shopping center.

"Watch where you are going!" The woman driving yelled furiously.

The shopping center had a couple stored including a 7/11, but no hospital. _Oh well, she thought. _As long as she could find help it didn't matter if there was a hospital or not.

Cara sped off to the nearest store, only to find it locked with a sign on the door saying, 'Open from Monday to Friday; 10 am to 8 pm.'

"No no! C'mon please be open!" She pulled on the handles of the next store only to find it locked as well.

She frantically looked around noticing he parking lot was empty, other than having one parked car. She frantically looked around, all the stores had their lights off, except for one, 7/11.

It was like a light from heaven shined down on the place. Cara with amazement in her eyes sped to to store and then threw the door open, running to the front counter where a man probably in his late 20's early 30's sat half asleep with a magazine in his hand. She banged against the counter, making him jump from his dazed slumber.

"You gotta help me! Please!"

* * *

**So here ya go! I hope you enjoyed reading. (Btw, the next chapter is the start of all the action!) So If any of you have some constructive ideas, please dont feel afraid to share with me, i only want to make this story better! **

**So don't forget to Review &amp; Favorite! Thanks guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! One thing i wanna correct is that i received a really helpful review from Cali! sorry about that, i said it was someone else! **

**Any who****... i also wanna apologize for the chapter being a bit long! but i'ts filled with info that you need to know to understand the ending! So i hope you enjoy!:)**

**Review, favorite and enjoy reading!**

**Music to listened to: **

**B.o.B ft Lil Wayne- Strange Clouds**

* * *

"You need to help me! Please!"

The cashier dropped the magazine and scrambled around in his chair, fixing his reading glasses. "Wh-what?!"

The girl panted, looking behind her as if she was searching for someone.

"He's gonna come after me!"

She frantically looked around the store and then ran around the counter and slid down against it.

Her hands trembled holding her knees against her chest, "He's gonna come, he's gonna come. You have to help me"

"Who? Who is gonna come after you?" The cashier asked looking out the windows. There was nobody there. He quickly walked over to the girl huddled up against the counter wall, hesitantly touching her shoulder.

"Calm down okay? There is nobody outside"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You don't have any idea what I've been through!"

He pulled his hand back quickly at her reaction. "Okay, I'm sorry" he licked his lips and then stood up, "stay here, I'll be back. Look, just try to calm-"

She glared at him- her eyes daring him to tell her to calm down again. He cleared his throat, "Take a deep breath. Just Relax, okay? Nobody is gonna come after you"

If she heard what he said- he didn't know. She looked so panicked and pale, he began to get scared himself.

He quickly walked back to his working space and grabbed the phone, dialing for the police. His eyes wandered outside the windows and then back to the girl, who was still where he left her.

He tucked the phone against his shoulder, listening to the ring as he rummaged through the cluttered shelf underneath the countertop.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"Hello uh, yeah- " he said then suddenly stopped mid sentence and let out a groan. The stash of papers that managed to accumulate in the shelf was falling out. "Damn" he sighed and then reached down to pick up the crumbled pieces scattered around his feet. He bent his neck, trying to keep the phone from slipping off his shoulder, the cord being too short and all.

"Yeah hold on one second!" He called out putting the phone quickly on the counter.

He picked up the piece paper nearest to his foot and smoothed it out- not remembering to have ever read it.

"Missing person, Cara Faye Williams" he quietly read, his eyes then scanning over the picture, the girl in it looking oddly familiar. "Wait a second"

"Hello sir are you still there?"

His eyes traveled to the counter on the opposite side of him, where the girl was. He picked up the phone again, stuttering "Y-yeah I'm here"

His brown eyes widened, realization slapping him straight across his face. That's her, the girl on the paper, she's the one hiding behind the counter.

The cashier gulped down, his grip around the phone becoming shaky as he fixed his glasses.

"I-I think you should come quick, you may wanna see this"

* * *

By the time the assassin arrived back to the cabin, Cara was long gone.

He walked up the steps bare chested with little droplets of water run down his muscular core with his shirt hanging over his shoulder.

Every morning, the assassin goes to the lake where it's peaceful- nobody's around, just him and the wilderness . Some days- he spends hours swimming and most times that doesn't even seem to take away all the hate and anger inside of him.

He stopped suddenly, noticing foot prints on the steps. They weren't his for sure, the tracks were too small to be his.

_The girl._

The assassin charged back inside the cabin and down the hall where he found the room door wide open and no sign of her anywhere.

All the anger he had managed to get control of came flooding back making his bionic hand close into a fist.

If she ran away, then she must've been hiding something-she must've been lying the whole time thought of that made his face grow dark and his heart race. His nose flared and his jaw clenched as he thought about where she could've possibly fled to.

He didn't know, but one thing was for sure, once he finds her- which he will, he's gonna kill her... Literally this time.

He quickly threw on some dry clothes and then grabbed his handy black knife. He slid it into his belt and then rushed back out of the cabin, an old feeling rushing through his body.

He thought to himself as he quickly inspected the snow. The girl may of been smart enough to escape, but clearly not smart enough to cover her tracks- which led right back into the woods.

A determined and dark look wiped over his face, he began to follow the foot steps. He was going to find her and when he did, he was going to kill her along with whoever dares to try to stand in his way.

* * *

The sheriff looked like he had been sleeping before getting the call that the missing girl showed up out of god knows where.

He sat down at his desk with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. He set one down in front of Cara and then sipped from his own.

"So- Cara Williams, correct me if I'm wrong?" He asked, eyeing the paper work in front of him and then looking up to the girl.

"Yeah that's me" She nodded.

He then continued reading out, "Missing for 4 days, last seen by Friends; Terry Richards and Sarah Conway January 3rd at 6:04 am"

He closed the file and folded his hands in front of him, a look of tiredness and an unknown mix of feelings washing over his face.

"We had teams looking for you out there, and everyday they came back with nothing. All the sudden you show up, it doesn't make sense. What happened out there?"

Cara shook her head, "if I told you, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try Me" he then said leaning back In his chair.

She contained the feeling of wanting to cry. "T-this man, I don't know his name- he never told me, he nearly killed me and then locked me inside his cabin for this whole time."

The sheriff took in all she had said and then ran his hands over his face letting out a long sharp sigh, muttering "are you sure?"

Her eyes widened with question, why would he be asking her that? She knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yes! I am sure! I was locked inside some cabin for hours everyday and he never let me out, he was worried that I was working for uhh..." She snapped her fingers, thinking about what the assassin had once asked her. "Shield and Hydra? Yeah that's it"

"Shield and...Hydra?" He asked, his eyes squinting in question. The last time he heard anything having to so with Hydra and Shield was a month ago with the whole incident in Washington.

Either the girl had been through some tough stuff out in the woods and her mind was making up things or she was trying to cover what really happened.

"Yeah, it is too early for this" he then said getting up from his chair. He grabbed his coffee and took a last gulp as he grabbed the files from

his desk.

"You don't believe me?!" She shot up from her chair, ready to follow him out of the office. "How can you not believe me?! I'm telling you the truth"

He calmly put up his hands, " Cara, sweetheart you've been out for a while okay? You are tired and hungry, just get some rest and we'll continue this a little later, alright?"

"No, no! You have to believe me! This man, h-he had a metal arm and he nearly killed me, look!"

He turned around watching as she pulled off her jacket and then stretched the crown of her shirt down to show her shoulder, "look see! He stabbed me with his knife!"

"He had a metal arm?" He asked almost amused at how well the story was adding up.

"Yes a metal arm! I-it's super high tech, nothing I've ever seen before"

The sheriff didn't see anything more than a wound that was slowly healing. She probably got cut by something out there, he reminded himself. He couldn't grasp the idea that a man with a metal arm was behind all this- it was impossible, but if it just so happened that there was a man with a metal arm, why hasn't he seem him yet?

"Cara" he softly spoke, "Get some rest alright? I'll be back when you feel better"

She watched him walk out, coffee cup in one hand and files in the other. "But I feel fine dammit! You people need to go out there and find him!"

He waved over his shoulder, "yeah we'll get on that " and then disappeared down the hall, not giving another thought that what she said might in fact be true.

* * *

Two agents walked in two hours later into the small interrogation room- where she was sent after talking to the sheriff; it was 8 am.

Cara looked at each one from head to toe. They looked like they could work for some top secret agency with their black suits and ties. "Cara Williams, I'm Roger and this is my partner Danny"

"Where's the sheriff?" She asked, caring less to know their names.

"We are taking this into our hands now, we found your story particularly ..." Roger glanced to his partner clearing his throat, "interesting".

She scoffed, imagining what the sheriff had probably told them, "What? Did he tell you that I'm a nut job that needs psychiatric help?"

"No, he didn't"

Danny then threw down a file on the table saying " We don't think you were imagining what you saw out there"

"So you believe me?" She asked raising a brow. Roger then sat down across from her, clasping his hands on top of the table.

"Of course we do, we just need every detail possible about this 'man' that you encountered"

She felt an unsure feeling that made her stomach turn as she watched both men ahead of her. If it wasn't enough that they actually believed her, but there was something about them ... Something odd.

"So you saw that this guy had a metal arm? Can you describe what he looked like?" Danny asked staring her down with his icy blue eyes, a brown scar fading over his brow.

Cara nodded hesitantly, "yeah- I didn't see him much though, he was always leaving"

"That's fine, just tell us what you remember"

Cara swallowed the thickness in her throat, "well... He had longish brown hair, heavy dark eyes, he was pretty built I guess, and...uhhhh well" She whispered trying to remember more about him. "Oh he was really strong- like super humanly strong"

Roger shook his head as Danny quickly wrote down the things Cara was saying, "okay, and how about how he acted, was he very angry or aggressive towards you?"

"Oh you can say that again" she lightly laughed, the memory flashing through her mind. "He lashed out on me once, I don't know what stopped him from bashing in my face, but he didn't do it. So I guess that's a good thing"

He shook his head, "Anything else? did you see any signs of paranoia of some sort?"

Cara pursed her lips, her forehead wrinkling in thought, "well he did almost kill me, he thought I was part of some shield and hydra thing- which I honestly don't even have the slightest clue what those are"

Both men looked at each other, a sneaky smirk playing on Danny's lips. "Did he say anything else specifically about '_this'_ Hydra or shield?"

Cara nodded, "no, nothing that I remember?"

Roger nodded as Danny flipped the file in front of him closed and then stood up from his chair. Cara furrowed her brows, "That's it? You guys aren't gonna ask anything else, like where I was? Or where what happened while I was caged like a prisoner?"

"We know what happened, Cara" Danny threw her a half smile, " all that matters is that you are okay"

He tucked the file under his arm and followed Roger to the door, turning around and saying, "And don't you worry, we are gonna find him..._oh don't you worry_" he then looked at Roger who exchanged the same mischievous look.

After the two men left the room, the sheriff came back in. "The gentlemen that just left are offering to take you to the airport, you'll be on the next flight out of here"

"What about my friends? they don't even know I'm Alive"

The sheriff shook his head, crossing his arms, "you can give them a call and let them know that you are okay, but you can't stay, it's not safe here"

"Alright, fine" she sighed. The sheriff then pointed to the phone sitting in the middle of the table, "They are on line 8" he said before heading back out, closing the door behind him.

Cara pressed the phone to her ear and pressed the button the sheriff told her to press, "hello?"

"Cara! Oh my god! Oh my-" Sarah yelled but quickly fell into a loud sob and then the phone went silent.

"Cara?" Terry then answered for Sarah who couldn't stop her crying.

Cara wiped the tears forming in her eyes. "Yeah, h-hey Terry"

He let out a long frustrated sigh, "God, it's good to hear your voice right now" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood up."I thought you were dead...don't ever do that again, Cara. Please"

" I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking to go out alone, Terry I'm so sorry for putting you and Sarah through that"

Terry sniffled on the other line, a comforting silence falling between them two, "You're lucky I didn't call your parents to tell them, Cara. I was so close to doing it, you don't understand how difficult it was having to tell your dad that you couldn't answer his calls because you were busy doing something"

Cara felt her stomach tie in knots imagining what would've happened to her father if he would've heard the news. "His heart wouldn't have been able to handle it"

"Exactly why I didn't do it"

"Thank you Terry" she then whispered, her heart feeling heavy with guilt.

"No thank you"

"For what?" Cara lightly laughed, feeling the depressing mood lift off her shoulders, "i didn't so anything for you to be thanking me, as a matter of fact you should be yelling at me right now and threatening to kill me the next time you see me"

Terry laughed, "That's true but I meant as in Thank you for not dying and making me have to tell that to your family"

"Oh well in that case, you're welcome"

The sheriff then knocked on the door and opened it slightly, peaking his head through, "they are ready to go"

"Okay I'm going" she said watching him close the door again and leave back down the hallway.

"You're not coming back?" Terry asked.

"I can't, they aren't gonna let me" she sighed, "it's just for the best I guess, but now that you and Sarah know that I'm alive, go and enjoy the rest of your trip, okay?"

Terry blew out a sharp breath and with bit of unsureness in his voice he asked, "Cara, is there something you aren't telling me?"

she hesitated, a lump forming in her throat as she searched for the right words. "Listen it's better if I tell you in person, but I'll see you and Sarah back home, alright?"

"Yeah sure thing"

"Take care Terry and tell Sarah ill see her soon"

"You too, Cara" he said, this time In a much more worried tone, he could feel something bad was going on. "Promise me you are gonna take care of yourself?"

Cara's eyes filled with tears, this time not being able to contain her emotions from pouring out. "I promise"

"Alright, take care and call your dad so he knows you're alright"

"No worries, I will" she then said. "Alright I gotta go now, I'll see ya soon Terry"

"See ya', take care of yourself kid"

Cara quietly put the phone back and then walked out into the waiting room where both agents talked to the sheriff. "Oh good you're ready, we should get going then"

Both men shook hands with the Sheriff and then walked out of the station out to a black van parked behind the station. Cara followed behind with an uncomfortable sinking feeling in her stomach, she curiously wondered why they parked in the back when there were plenty of open spots in then front.

Roger jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine as Danny slid the back door open for her. Cara's eyes narrowed in confusion as she found herself staring into a black van, completely empty other than two dark figures that began closing in on her.

She stepped back, hitting her back against Danny. She looked back at him and he smiled back at her, moving his brows up and down. Before Cara's mind had any time to realize that she was set up, she felt two strong hands shove her into the van and then the door slid shut.

Danny gave a rapid look around, making sure nobody was watching and then dusted his hands off and adjusted his suit.

"Let's go" Roger hissed hitting the side of the van, he cautiously watched for anyone leaving the station.

Danny quickly walked to the passengers side and jumped into the van, "she secure back there?"

Danny smirked, his eyes piercing the road ahead of them as the van drove off. "Don't worry, they'll take care of her" he then looked back at the girl who was frantically screaming and thrashing around. "Don't you worry"

* * *

**Oh Cara, this girl only gets herself into trouble! this is the chapter that is going to lead us into all the action! So i hope you enjoyed reading this!**

**Leave me your thoughts? i'm always open to constructive criticism so dont feel shy! **

****Review &amp; Favorite****

**See ya guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanna thank everyone that has read this story so far and has Favorited it and Reviewed it! thank you so much it means the world to me! So here's chapter 6 for all you lovely people. I hope you enjoy:) **Just a heads up, The following chapters are gonna be adventurous with more of Bucky finally beginning to trust Cara and finding out who he is!**

**Review and Favorite! **

* * *

"Hold her down, dammit!" Danny yelled angrily over his shoulder watching in the rear view mirror the two agents struggle to contain her kicking.

"What do you want from me?!" She cried out, resisting against one of the agents that tried to tie her legs up. "I don't have anything you want!"

"But that's where you are wrong" Danny said in a long aggravated sigh. He got up from his seat and walked into the back of the van. He kneeled down beside Cara and amusingly smiled at her as the two agents tied her ankles and wrists.

She yelled at one of the figures in which she couldn't see.

"Cara... Cara" Danny calmly yet amusingly called out trying to get her attention. She didn't look at him, forcing him to grab her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks.

"I know that _you_ know where he is"

She squeezed her eyes shut wincing as he tightened his grip on her wrists."I-I don know where he is"

Danny clenched his jaw and snatched his hand back, leaving red scratches on her cheeks. "Ohhh Cara" he laughed, a dark grin spreading over his then grabbed a gun from his belt and brought it up so both of them starred at it," I don't think you understand what we will do to you if you do not tell us where he is" his eyes traced the outline of the weapon in awe.

"What? You are gonna torture me?" She mockingly scoffed, "Because if you are, well you better get in line"

Danny switched his gaze to the two agents holding her down, and then at her, " Although that is a good idea" he pointed the gun at her, making her flinch. "I prefer just making you watch us torture your family and friends instead? And then we'll kill you, how does that sound?"

Cara lunged forward, her eyes blurring with tears and anger as she yelled, "Leave my family out of this you sick piece of shit!"

Danny smiled watching her in amusement as she lost her control at the word, _Family_. That was it, he found her weakness.

"Why are you doing this to me?! Who are you people!?" She then frantically asked, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

Danny motioned to the two agents holding Cara down who then slipped off their black masks, revealing their faces. It was two men, both she had never seen before. They both had black hair and scars on their faces, along with dark menacing eyes.

"Don't worry about who we are, we just want to know where he is" Danny said then reached over and moved the piece of hair from her face. She yanked herself out of his touch as he continued talking, pulling his hand back, "It's simple, you tell us, I won't kill you and you'll be free to go"

Cara hesitated to look at him trying to believe him-her head in a blurry mess, as she thought about everything that's happened so far. Maybe if she wouldn't of gone into that man's cabin in the first place, none of this would be happening.

"That's it? That's all you want from me?" She asked.

Danny nodded with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "That's all"

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "He's in a cabin far into the woods I don't know where exactly"

"Where in the woods?"

"I told you, I don't know where exactly, all I know is that it's in the woods about 4 or 5 miles away from the station"

Danny looked back at Roger who was also listening while watching the road ahead. "Thanks, Cara it's been a pleasure doing business with you"

"What are you talking about?" She frantically asked, watching as Danny pulled grabbed the same black gun and pressed it against her temple. "You said you weren't going to kill me! You lying bastard"

"You're right, I'm not" he shook his head and smiled then passed the gun to one of the agents dressed in all black, "I'm not gonna kill you...he is"

The agent loaded the weapon and then wrapped his hands around it, his finger pressing lightly over the trigger as he positioned at Cara.

"Why are you doing this? I told you where he is, why cant you just let me go?!"

Danny turned around as he had gotten up and made his way back to his seat up front. "You really thought we were just gonna let you go?" He shook his head disappointingly, "I thought you out of all people would've caught on by now, doctor"

"Caught onto what?!"

Danny ignored Cara and waved his hand, calling over his shoulder as he sat down, "Alright boys, shes all yours, just don't leave a mess"

Cara squeezed her eyes shut looking the weapon pointing down right at her. A feeling a helplessness washed over her as she heard the click of the gun. Tears slipped through the corners of her eyes and down the sides of her face.

_This was it._

The agent cocked the gun and slowly moved his finger down on the trigger. He concentrated on the Cara, choosing the right spot to shoot her when she suddenly opened her eyes and looked up as if she heard something.

Both agents followed her gaze and starred at the ceiling of van. They didn't hear anything yet she had the look of fear on her face. Cara looked more scared of what she heard than having a gun pointed at her.

"let's get this over with" the agent hissed licking his lips and resetting his hands. He cracked his neck and then moved his finger over the trigger, this time determined to kill her.

_***thump***_

This time both agents and Cara heard it. He switched his aim to the roof of the car- having a slight feeling he knew who was up there and patiently listened for a next move.

"What the hell is taking so damn long?!" Danny yelled. He spun around and saw the agent pointing his gun up rather than at the girl. "What are you doing?! I ordered you to kill her, not shoot the god damn ceiling"

Danny stood up, grabbing Rogers gun and waking back, ready to take order into his own hands but halted to a sudden stop when he heard something.

Danny aimed at the roof and let off two shots without hesitation, when he was done he was convinced that whatever was up there was definitely dead. "Now as I was saying"

With no time react, he felt the van rumble and then violently move side to side. He looked back to Roger ready to yell at him to watch the road, but a loud scream of terror suddenly broke the silence. The scream quickly faded into the distance and what was left in the roof of the van, was a gaping hole.

Cara was there and only one agent, who had his gun pointing up, prepared to shoot again. "What the hell was that?!" Danny yelled furiously.

Cara knew exactly '_who'_ that was. And she knew that '_he_' was coming after her with no nice intentions.

Another thump and the back doors flung open-the assassin in which Danny clearly remembered hanging off the the side of the van then grabbed the last agent with his bionic hand and threw him out of the moving vehicle.

Danny shot at the man as Cara screamed ready to get pulled out as well and tossed out onto the street like a light rag doll.

The assassin glared at Cara and then he disappeared with not one bullet hitting him.

Danny randomly shot at the roof, and then yelled, "Roger, it's him, he's back"

Before Roger could even react, the assassin appeared in top of the front of the van where he tore his bionic hand through the bullet proof window on Rogers side and pulled him out of the drivers seat.

The doors swung like flaps, opening and closing. Cara who had her wrists and ankles tied rolled back and forth, having no way to hold herself from falling out of the van.

The van swerved on the road, making Danny fall back and hit his head as he rushed to take the wheel.

Cara felt her stomach drop suddenly as everything happened so quickly.

She blinked a couple times as she regained consciousness, the blurriness fading away. She groaned finding the van had flipped on its side, and there was no side of Danny or of the man.

* * *

The assassin watched the van slide to a stop and then everything went silent. He looked back to where the bodies of the agents laid on the middle of the road and then he approached the vehicle cautiously.

Before he checked the back doors where he had last seen the girl, he walked over to a man laying unconsciously.

He gripped the collar of the man's shirt and pulled it down, revealing a familiar tattoo on his neck.

Just like he had thought, _Hydra _was behind this.

The assassin suddenly stopped, hearing a click and then a couple of steps. He turned slightly to hear, "if you try anything I swear I will shoot you"

"No you won't" he glared, remembering the familiar feminine voice. He turned and watched the girl shakily hold onto the gun. Just by that looks of it, she has no training whatsoever with weapons.

"I will if you don't tell me who the hell you are and who the hell they are!" She motioned her gun to the unconscious man. "Why were they looking for you?!"

He dropped his eyes, yet he didn't drop his guard. He was searching for answers that he didn't have. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?! I literally almost had my head blown off because of you and here you are telling me you don't know?!"

The assassin cleared his throat, "_I don't know who I am_"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the sort of late update! I've been busy with finals in school and what not, but i've managed to put some work in for you all! This may not be action packed like some of you hoped, but this chap. is gonna show you the Awesome communication skills between both Cara and our lovely Winter Soldier! lol!**

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! it always makes my day to see that you are enjoying this!**

**So i hope you enjoy! **

* * *

️

Cara loosened her grip on the gun and slightly lowered it, "what do you mean you don't know who you are?" She asked cautiously, "Do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

The assassin furrowed his forehead, his brows hovering over his eyes, not understanding what she has asked. Cara watched his eyes question her. "Forget It!" She cleared her throat pointing the gun back at him, yet he didn't even flinch and took a step forward.

"Hey I told you not to move! I will shoot you!" She warned him again. "I've never shot at someone before but I swear I will if I have to!"

The assassin who didn't care to listen to her orders suddenly took another surprise step scaring Cara into squeezing her eyes and pressing the trigger, not even aiming to shoot.

She was clearly not kidding about never having held a gun before.

The assassin watched the bullet barley miss his foot, taking a chunk out of the ground with a loud pop. Cara squealed and dropped the gun, her hands flying over her mouth. "Oh my god! I didn't mean to do that!" She panicked, "did I hit you!? Oh god oh god, I've never held a gun in my life, that wasn't supposed to happen. See what you make me do!"

The assassin shook his head stopping himself from grabbing her and killing her-himself. He walked over to her and picked up the gun before she ended up hurting someone. His eyes glared at Cara as he hissed at her, "let's get one thing straight, you ever try to shoot at me again, 'I' will kill you"

Cara crossed her arms and let out a sharp breath watching him tuck away the gun and then look around. "We should get going before more of them come"

The assassin then walked over and checked Danny for any more weapons.

"Wait what do you mean let's go?!" She shook her head and held out her finger, her eyes following him. "Now wait a second! Who says I'm going with you?" Cara shook her head dumbfounded. "I almost just died because of you and you think I'm just gonna act like this never happened and go with _you_ again?"

The assassin closed his eyes, trying to not lose his temperament. He stared at her, shutting out her voice and wondering why she couldn't just be quiet.

She cleared her throat almost afraid to stand up against the man. He was bigger and much stronger than her, if he wanted to he could kill her with one punch.

Cara shook away the thoughts from her head and then yelled back, balling her hands up into fists. " You know what, No! I'm not going to be dragged around by you like some prisoner, i'm going to the airport and I'm going to get on the next flight back home, okay? So you and your-your..." She motioned to the unconscious man on the ground behind the assassin, "psychopathic friends can go solve your own problems somewhere else, but do not involve me in this!"

Cara winced wiping the cut above her eyebrow and then turned on her heals and limped a couple of steps, "I'm out of here"

The assassin turned and watched her head in the opposite direction.

"You think I care that you wanna get killed" he yelled after her lightly shrugging his shoulders "go ahead, better for me. Less baggage"

Cara frowned as he described her as 'baggage' and then she crossed her arms yelling mockingly over her shoulder,"Bye!"

The assassin clenched his jaw knowing that Hydra wasn't only going to be after him now. The girl was their next target. The assassin tried to convince himself to let her go and let her suffer the consequences. He told himself it was her fault in the first place, she should've never gone into his cabin, but this was harder than it looked. He didn't expect her to walk off like she did, he imagined her to be begging for him for protection.

"So you think this is it?" He angrily called after her, balling up his hands. He knew he was going to regret it later.

Cara continued limping down the street, not getting very far. "You think once you get on that plane and you go back home, all these problems won't follow you?"

Cara turned around and yelled back, "I can at least try"

"You can't just go home"

"And why not?!"

"Hydra has ears and eyes everywhere, they are targeting you and me as we speak. If you go home, they will find you there and they will kill both you and your family"

Cara listened intently, feeling his stare burning a hole in the back of her head. It felt weird that he was actually talking to her after all those tortuous days of no speaking. She stopped and turned, feeling her heart sink.

"They can't kill my family, they have nothing to do with this"

"This isn't a game, they don't play fair" he said, caring less if she began to cry.

Cara swallowed the thickness in her throat and wiped the blood running down her temple. She turned around with tears brimming her eyes, "What am I supposed to do then?"

The assassin clenched his jaw, knowing that there was no other option, other than to drag her with him. He pointed at her, glaring at her with death in his eyes, "you come with me, but keep. your. mouth. shut"

Cara furrowed her brows annoyingly, "What if I don't want to keep my mouth closed? I have the right to speak you know"

That was the last straw for him. The assassin walked off furiously and annoyed, leaving her behind him, "go to hell then" he muttered.

Cara hesitantly looked around rubbing her arms. Her eyes landed on Danny who looked dead and pale, making her flesh grow with goose bumps.

Cara groaned, finding that her only option left to possibly herself out of this situation was walking away. As much as she hated that man, he was the only one that could potentially keep her from getting killed. She wasn't willing to risk getting her family hurt because she was too stupid to think.

Hey, wait!" She called out, quickly limping after him.

When she caught up by his side, he didn't look at her nor slow down. "I guess I'm coming along" she sighed, forcing a half smile.

The assassin didn't speak instead he led the way, listening to her babble on and on about who knows what.

"So captain genius, where are we going now?"

He felt his blood boil a little more at her little remark. Either she was doing that to get under his skin, or she was really just that annoying.

He kept silent, throwing her casual death stares. "You giving me the silent treatment again?" She asked. He continued keeping quiet, his eyes scanning the empty road ahead. "Gosh, you are very bipolar you know that?"

"Shut. Up" he hissed.

Cara sarcastically smiled, mockingly saying, "oh and he speaks"

The assassin ready to leave her behind and call it quits suddenly heard a distant rumble. He stuck out his hand, stopping Cara who curiously asked, "What?"

"Shh"

Cara watched his eyes scan up ahead, his head slightly turned as he listened carefully. She couldn't hear anything but his sharp senses caught everything, from the smallest noise to the softest movements.

He quickly grabbed Cara and dragged her into the woods and hid her behind the nearest tree. "Stay here" he sternly demanded.

"Where are you going?" She hissed watching him grab his knife and walk back to the edge of the forest floor. Without answering, he quickly disappeared and only returned 10 minutes later. Cara who sat up against the tree throwing pebbles at the ground quickly stood up.

"Let's go"

"Where were you?" She asked wiping the dirt off her pants and following behind him, like a lost puppy

The assassin turned around, stopping her right in her tracks. He had a dark glare in his eye as he stared her down, his eyes speaking for him.

"Okay, fine, no questions" she threw her hands up in defense. He turned back around and continued walking, hearing her then mutter under her breath, "I don't even know why I try"

When the two arrived back on the road, Cara stopped as she saw a truck parked with the driver's door open, yet there was nobody inside. She stopped as the assassin walked to the truck and jumped into the driver's seat.

"I'm guessing you stole that?"

"Get in or I'll leave you"

Cara wanted to ask him where the he got the car, but obviously he wasn't going to explain himself to her. She looked around the woods, listening for potentially any cries from the owner of the car, but she heard nothing. Everything was dead silent.

"What am I getting myself into now" she sighed, running her hand through her hair and then limping to the passengers side. She threw open the door and jumped in, strapping in her seat belt. "Soooo..." she swallowed, anxious to ask.

The assassin turned the keys and the engine came to life with a low roar. He glared at Cara, but didn't tell her to shut up like she expected him to.

"So what now exactly?"

He gripped the steering wheel, the feeling so unfamiliar to him, yet he knew he would get used to it. He drove down the road, his eyes concentrated ahead as he answered, "I need to get to Washington"

"Washington?" Cara asked then rubbed her eyes, "Why Washington?"

The assassins fingers curled around the wheel tighter, containing the urge to lash out on her. He spoke through gritted teeth, "Maybe if you stop asking and just wait, you will see"

"Okay, fine" she rolled her eyes, "but in that case, I'm gonna need to make some stops too, if you don't mind"

A silence fell between the two, Cara waited for his answer but didn't get one-either way she took it as a yes.

She glanced over at him and then down to his covered arm, noticing the metal plates precisely forming his hand. Curiosity formed in the pit of her stomach as she wondered how what happened.

"Can I ask you something?"

"No"

"You don't even know what I'm gonna ask!" She protested.

"I don't care to know"

"You are like a grumpy old man, you know that?" She crossed her arms, the hair on her forehead blowing aside as she puffed out a sharp breath.

"I don't care" he said sternly, "stop asking me stupid questions because I don't care about what you want to know"

Cara pouted, her forehead wrinkling with the feeling as if he had punched her in the stomach. She had never met someone so ruthless and careless as him.

"Let me make this clear okay? I don't have a choice but to drag you with me, so don't think that I care to actually help you. That back there" he motioned over his shoulder-hinting at the incident. "I was one of them- basically i still am, so don't test me. I'm not afraid to kill you"

She angrily sighed and then turned her body to face the window, giving him her back to stare at. Cara rested her chin against her hand, watching the road- all she was trying to do was try to make some decent conversation with the man- why not right? They are going to be together for who knows how long, so minus well.

That all seemed to change as the words registered into Cara's head.

"He used to be one of them?" She mentally asked herself. But if he was, why hasn't he killed her yet?


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello all you beautiful people! Just wanted to say thank you for your kind reviews on the last chapter! means the absolute world to me! i found some time in my hands to do another chapter! So here it is! i hope you enjoy! once again, it's introducing some new characters so If you have any questions about them, let me know? I will more than happy to explain!**

**I hope you enjoy! Review, Favorite and ENJOY! **

* * *

A black van, similar to the one flipped over In the middle of the road came to a screeching stop. The doors then slid open and agents dressed in black gear jumped out.

"Hurry up, he doesn't like to be kept waiting" a man called out from the passengers seat as he watched in the side mirror, rolling a toothpick around in his mouth. The hydra agents quickly move around the silent street, checking each body for any sign of life.

In the end only Danny and Roger survived, both were injured but with nothing life threatening- only cuts and bruises. The hydra agents quickly dispersed of the flipped van, cleaned out any evidence of them being there, and then got rid of the two other bodies. When their work was done, they jumped back into the van and sped off.

* * *

The van drove for a while then came to another stop. Danny groaned in both frustration of pain as another Hydra agent cleaned the cut on his head.

"I can't believe they got away!" He slammed his hand against the side of the car, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

"I told you Roger, I told you he was following that girl!"

Roger protested, "Don't go blaming this shit on me, alright? You should've killed that girl when you had the chance, but you didn't so this is all on you"

The man in the front, also known as Will then turned around yelling at them, "Shut up both of you!" He glared at them, "Get your shit together and think of something smart to tell the boss, because he's expecting good news"

Will fixed his collar and then jumped out of the van, shutting the door violently behind him- he was pissed.

Roger and Danny walked into the abandoned building, pieces of furniture scattered around the space along with the peeling paint on the walls and missing tiles on he floor. That was only a facade, hiding what was really behind those walls.

The two men, accompanied by the other agents entered the elevator that had a rusty sign hung above, with the words "_out of order_" on it.

One of the agents pressed a number and then scanned his palm. When the light flashed green, the elevator doors closed and then they descended to the bottom floors.

Meanwhile, Danny nervously dried the blood running down his nose and Roger achingly leaned against the elevator wall holding his chest, thinking of what Strucker was going to do to them once he found out that they didn't bring the Winter Soldier back.

There was a loud buzz and then the elevator doors slid open. It wasn't very big like the old base, there were a couple rooms down the hall along with a musty smell through the building, but until they didn't get their world dominance, they had to keep their spots small and as hidden as possible.

The agents achingly walked down the hallway, glancing into the rooms they passed. In one room, a couple doctors worked on a machine and last room was locked like usual- where the subjects were all kept.

All agents knew specifically that room is off limits, 'to everyone' other than doctors. It was 'his' room. The other soilder to be more specific.

The agents then entered a room to their right where Strucker was. He silently sat behind a black desk, his hands folded across the table.

His name was Wolfgang Von Strucker, an intimidating German man who rose as Hydra's leader after Alexander Pierce failed to go through with his plan of world dominance.

"Ahhh... Arnold, my boy" Strucker said in awe, lifting himself up. Danny felt his stomach rumble at hearing '_Arnold'_\- his real name instead of Danny.

Strucker pat both agent's shoulders and then turned on his heels, "so tell me the good news, where is this 'Winter Soldier?" He asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Neither agents spoke up, fearing that they would be sent to the _chair_ if they did. Will, who stood behind them like a army sergeant eyed them both with a dark glare In his eye. He then hissed into Arnold's ear, "tell him"

"Sir," Roger spoke out, before Danny could.

Strucker sipped on his whiskey and then put it down, an amused look on his face.

Roger glanced at Danny aka. Arnold and then continued, "S-sir we didn't get the Winter soldier"

There was a slight pause, Strucker's eyes grew dark and then he turned his back to the agents and stared at the wall-the wall of faces as they called it. if you were a target, you were on that wall. "You had one mission" he growled, clenching his fist.

"S-sir! This girl got in-"

Strucker suddenly grabbed his whiskey and chucked it across the room. "You. Had. One. '**Mission!**"

The agents flinched watching the cup shatter against the wall, pieces of glass flying everywhere. "I gave you a simple task..." He hissed, the German in his accent slurring through his teeth. "I gave you two '_one'_ task, two men against one and you weren't even capable of touching him!?"

Another silence.

The agents hesitantly watched as Strucker slowly but surely regained his posture and cleared his throat. It wasn't pretty to watch when he lost his cool.

"Who's this girl you speak of?"

Will then tossed a file on the desk. "This is everything on her so far"

It was a file Roger had managed to steal from the police station earlier. Strucker grabbed the thin file and flipped to the first page, his eyes scanning over the words. He looked uninterested until he landed on a picture of the girl, in which he pulled out of the file and tossed the rest aside. "This is her?" He asked fixing his monocle.

"Yes sir"

"And she is with the soldier, Yes?"

Both Danny and Roger nodded.

"I want her dead" he put the the piece of paper against his desk. "Get rid of the girl and Bring the soldier to me"

"With no disrespect sir, but is it not better to wipe her rather than kill her?" Danny swallowed the thickness in his throat, something told him that maybe it wasn't a good idea to speak up. "I mean, killing her off may not be the best...choice"

Strucker nodded, grabbing the knife on his desk, "She knows too much for us to keep her around. Wiping her memory will only be useful for a short period of time, later she will remember everything and that will jeopardize hydra and we can't let that happen now can we?"

Danny shook his head, hesitantly watching Strucker slide his finger against the blade. Fear grew in the pit of Agent's stomach.

"Until Hydra is as powerful as it once was, Agent, We kill anyone who puts that at risk... And from what I see" he looked down at the paper, "she is a risk-or more like a threat to us"

"Yes sir" he forcefully said, even if he didn't agree.

Roger than spoke up,"What do we do now sir, they escaped- probably long gone by now"

Strucker then stabbed the knife against his desk, not even realizing that the knife ripped straight through the paper-also where girl's head was.

He cleaned off his hands and walked over to the door calling over his shoulder, "And that's where our special weapon comes into play, gentlemen"

He stood In the doorway and looked out into the hallway yelling, "Dr. Welshier, will you come into my office for a moment?"

Dr, Welshier, also known as Strucker's right hand man, walked in moments later. He looked like he had been working, with his goggles sitting on his head, he had his gloves on and was dressed in his white Hydra gown.

Welshier was a small man, but had a big brain- a very big brain. Originally born in Russia, he moved to Germany when he was 12, when his parents passed away and he was forced to live with his uncle.

There in Germany, he graduated school in his early years excelling in all his courses, especially in science. He quickly became known as one of the smartest men in his time, attracting attention from all over- especially attention from Hydra.

Within a year, at the age of 19 he became of original member of Hydra along side Strucker who was just a couple years older than him.

"Doctor, how is our subject 338?"

"His response has been quite positive really, some relapses here and there, but overall his readings have been splendid"

Strucker wrapped his hands behind his back, eagerly rocking on his feet, "Very good to hear doctor, now I need him on his feet by tonight, I going to need him for an urgent mission"

The doctor questionably raised his brows, "Strucker, he is not ready for combat, he still needs proper training"

"And he shall get that, very soon" Strucker than turned to the agents behind him. "Gentleman, will you excuse us for a moment?" he inhaled a relaxing breath then shooed them away.

When the room was empty, Welshier then turned to Strucker, "I'm sorry, but he is not ready. He's still in cryo"

"Perfect" Strucker smiled a mischievous grin, "I'm going to need him as angry and strong as possible doc, he has something very important to do"

Welshier crossed his arms, an unsure look spreading over his face. Of all those years of knowing Von Strucker, he knew that man was never right in the head, even as smart as he was, there was always something to doubt about. "What are you planning Strucker?"

The man smiled again, then looked at the picture on the desk seeing how his knife stabbed through the paper and into the table- coincidentally right through the girl's face. "Don't worry doctor, we are just doing Hydra a favor"

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Strucker who was memorized at the picture of the girl turned to the doctor, a evil expression tugging at his dark features.

"Just cutting off some lose ends"


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1

**So i decided to make this chapter into 2 parts because it is quite long and eventful, so forgive me for that! But here's part one! **

**Along with that, i wanna respond to one of the reviews in which a very kind person asked about Cara's facial and body features. I first i just wanna apologize for not describing her right off the bat, i kind of wanted to break her down as a character throughout the story Annnnddd so, to answer your question, i haven't forgotten about describing Cara! _very soon_ you will get to know what she looks like and ext. **

**Once again, thank you for your kind reviews, favorites and Follows! **

**Enjoy~~**

* * *

"Annnndddd... You just missed the exit" Cara sighed in frustration as her eyes scanned over the map in her hands.

"You should have said something earlier" The assassin growled clenching his bionic fingers tighter around the steering wheel, nearly breaking it off.

Without any warning he suddenly spun the car into an illegal u turn and sped off back towards the exit. Cara squeezed her eyes shut and squealed, listening to the sounds of car tires burn against the pavement and the loud sounds of honking echo into the air.

The assassin didn't even seem a little bit worried. Cara then opened her eyes and gasped, yelling "Are you out of you mind! You could've gotten us killed!"

He looked into the rear view mirror and then turned into the exit. "You aren't dead are you?" He asked snapping back at her.

Cara angrily crossed her arms and pouted her lips, "No" but she quickly stood corrected, as she raised her voice, "that still doesn't make up for the fact that you are terrible at driving" she then scoffed, "you're driving skills are as bad as a 16 year old's"

If he could protest, he would but the thing was, she was right. The assassin didn't know how to drive. With hydra, it was either someone else drove or he worked on foot, but other than that, he was never allowed to touch a car.

Cara sighed a sharp breath when he didn't answer- she didn't expect him to anyways. All shaken up from nearly getting killed, she pushed her hair behind her ear then folded the map and put it in the glove department.

* * *

Even if he wasn't the best driver, he still did know Washington like the back of his hand. Everything was still familiar to the assassin, even if the heli carrier incident did happen months ago. New memories flashed through his mind everyday.

Once he found himself driving down an empty street, not too far from the Washington memorial, the assassin parked across from a large building and then turned off the engine.

He looked over to the girl who slept uncomfortably against the window and nudged her, "let's go"

She groaned, "no, I'm tired"

" I don't trust you in here alone"

"Well isn't that too bad-" she muttered, her sleepy voice fading off. "I need sleep" She shuffled around in her chair until she got into a comfortable position then continued sleeping, ignoring his angry breathing.

He clenched his jaw as the urge to drag her out of the car ran through his body. He then grabbed the keys out of the engine and got out of the car, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

The assassin stood there a couple feet away from all the truth, the gold letters illuminated above the building.

**"National Museum of American History**"

Beyond those walls laid all the truth about who '_he'_ was- he just didn't know that yet, although he did have a feeling. Walking around the orange comes, he walked up the layers of stairs and then pulled against the doors, but only to find them locked.

Once he saw that none of the doors were open, the first thought that ran through his head was to smash each one open with his bionic arm, but that would only bring attention- the last thing he needed.

So instead he quickly made his way around to the back of the building searching for any other entrance, and to his luck, he found a door labeled "employees only" near the dumpsters.

The assassin tugged on the handle with his flesh hand first and when it didn't pop open like he had hoped, he quickly realized that the door needed a code of some sort to unlock. The assassin looked down at his arm, clenched and then flexed his fingers knowing the only option he had left.

Wrapping his metal fingers around the cold handle, he tore it off- with little to no force, and tossed it aside. He suddenly sensed something, he heard footsteps in the distance, so he quickly moved himself into the silent and dark room and closed the door. He stood against the door, his weight pressed against it ready to attack anyone who tried to come in.

When the footsteps were gone , he stepped back and turned around observing the rather small room. It looked like a supply closet from what he could see.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a small red light flash. If any other person was in there, they wouldn't of saw it, but he did.

Another flash.

The assassin squinted his eyes as he observed the object in the corner of the room. Luckily for him, the security man In charge of the surveillance that night was dead asleep in his office.

The assassin lunged himself up, ripped the camera off the wall and then crushed it under his bionic fist, leaving nothing left of it.

When he found nothing else in the room that would give him away, he quietly pulled out his knife and made his way to the door on the opposite end of the room.

He barley opened the door as he peaked out searching for any security and exactly where the cameras In the museum were located.

* * *

Cara's eyes slowly closed as her body fell back Into a dazed slumber, her last view was of the man walking up the stairs towards the building.

Everything went dead silent within seconds of her falling back asleep, a dark silence filling around her.

**_*KNOCK KNOCK_**

She jumped at the sudden sharp sound against her window. Cara angrily groaned ready to curse at the person knocking- who she guessed was the man.

She turned her head and blinked away the tiredness in her eyes when suddenly, a dark cloaked figure- almost like a big shadow stood there glaring at her with big red eyes.

Her door flew open as the men grabbed Cara and threw her out into the street like a light rag doll. She couldn't scream-she felt her voice trapped in her throat.

Her body latched to the ground as she lost control of her arms and legs, unable to move, yet she watched the dark figure smile at her as it observed and approached her.

He towered over Cara as she laid there helplessly. He was muscular from what she could barley see -completely black and his face was covered by a pointed hood as the rest of its body was covered by a dark shadow.

He smiled at her, and it wasn't any ordinary smile, he had fang-like teeth and there was evil and death behind his smile, it was most frightening thing she had ever saw. But what seemed to scare her more than anything was the fact that he looked at her like...he knew her.

His blood red eyes glared down at the girl as he laid himself down until he was nearly lying on top of her. Tears slid down the corners of her eyes, her body dead and limp under his force.

He sneered at her helplessness, his dark hands moving across her features. "**WAKE UP!**" he roared suddenly then fell into a fit of laughter.

* * *

When Cara felt the force lift off her body, and the taste of the cool wind run down her throat, a blood curling scream burst from her lungs.

Her eyes then opened as she inhaled a desperate gasp, silence filling the air once again. Cara grabbed the handle on the door, her body shaking with terror.

"Just a nightmare" she panted as everything settled around her. She rubbed her eyes and wiped her forehead, " Just a stupid nightmare"

Although it sure didn't feel like a nightmare, It felt all too real. His red eyes and evil smile and his touch, it felt too scarcely real and she hated it.

Cara quickly locked the doors as she looked around the empty street. She listened to the soft fading sound of crickets in the distance, wondering how long she had been asleep for.

For a while she sat there, paranoid at any sound she heard while she waited for him to return. At times she would feel her body relax and her eyes would begin to close again, but before she could get too comfortable and fall asleep, she would slap her cheeks and wake herself up again.

"Where are you?" She impatiently hissed, looking down at her wrist, quickly realizing she didn't have a watch. It had been a while since he had left and so far, there was no sign of him anywhere.

It was either she waited and risked falling asleep again- which she clearly did not want to do, or she go after him. With a loud groan, she unlocked the door muttering under her breath in a slight convincing tone, "Just go in there and find him. That's it, C'mon Cara don't be a baby"

She then closed the door behind her as she walked across the street, not realizing late night guards walked around the building perimeter.

Cara walked up the steps and then pulled against the doors- all of them were closed. She hissed tugging against the doors once more just to make sure. She sighed then walked to the the corner of the building, peaking around for any sign of him. "Where the hell are you!?"

Cara unknowingly walked around the building leading to the back in hopes of finding the guy at the same time she looked around, still scared of the nightmare she had.

She suddenly stopped and listened carefully as she had heard something.

"Uh yeah, we have a code 484 back here" a man spoke out loud, something crackling in the background. "The back door handle seems to have been broken off"

Cara angrily puffed her cheeks as she listened, she knew exactly who did that to the door. That only proved her suspicion about where he was.

_He was inside._

"I'm heading back around"

Cara who leaned up against the wall panicked as she heard the man's footsteps become heavier and louder. "Oh crap, oh crap!" She jumped, shaking her out her hands.

Without enough time to think, she lunged herself into the bushes across from where she stood. Thankfully when the guard passed, he didn't even seem to notice her as he was too busy whistling and twirling his flashlight around.

When he was gone, she angrily hissed as she crawled back out, leaves sticking out of her hair and all, "Gosh I hate you" She achingly stood up, picking a twig out from her shoe, "Soooo much"


End file.
